Cache memory systems are used in modern computing to provide a processor with copies of recently or repeatedly used data. Typically, a cache memory system is operable to provide data to the processor at higher speeds in comparison to other memory system components. In this way, a cache memory may increase the speed and efficiency at which a processor operates.
Multilevel cache memory systems operate on the same principle, but provide a small and faster cache level that the processor may access initially. If the requested data item cannot be found in the initial cache access, higher levels of the cache may be accessed. While the speeds of the subsequent cache access are fast in comparison to memory components such as main memory, these accesses can be slow in comparison to the first initial cache memory access.